Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator, and more particularly to a belt driven linear actuator.
Related Prior Art
Linear guideways have been widely used as a medium for linear motion transmission due to the advantages of high precision, good load capacity, high speed transmission, and being easy to assemble.
The linear guideways generally include ball screw driven linear guideway and belt driven linear guideway. As shown in FIG. 1, a belt driven linear guideway A comprises: a base A1, a rail A2, a slide block A3 slidably mounted on the rail A2, and a belt A4 disposed on the slide block A3. The cycling motion of the belt A4 causes repeated back and forth displacement of the slide block A3 along the rail A2.
The base A1 is a U-shaped structure with a gap A11. A cover A5 covers the gap A11 and fixed to the belt A4, so that the cover A5 moves along with the slide block A3, and some components that need to be driven by the belt A4 can be disposed on the cover A5. Due to the configuration of the base A1, the directions in which the cover A5 and the belt A4 are assembled are limited. For example, the base A1 is only provided with a single gap A11 in a single direction, therefore, the cover A5 has to be disposed at the position of the gap A11, and the assembling direction of the belt A4 is also limited. As a result, the direction of the motor M which rotates the belt A4 is also restricted. As shown in FIG. 1, the motor M can just be disposed at left or right side of the base A1. Due to the restriction of the assembling direction of the respective components, the whole device is also restricted in terms of application and installation space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.